La rosa del artista
by GoldCoinSuperStar
Summary: Por culpa de ciertos sucesos, los caminos de dos enemigos se cruzan. Uno no recuerda nada y el otro lo ve como una oportunidad, ¿qué ocurrirá con estos dos enemigos?


**Notas:**

mi primer fanfic! :D le agradezco TODAS las correcciones ortograficas y todo ello a mi amiga Laura :/ porque si bien no tengo errores en palabras D: y mucho menos :/ tengo problemas con las tildes y la puntuacion D: sin embargo ella solo me corrigio los errores tecnicos :/ la historia es 100% hecha por mi D:

los sucesos toman lugar cuando el grupo de Naruto se dispersa para ir a atapar: o a Itachi o a Sasuke :) y obviamente hay sucesos inventados por mi para que la historia corra

el primer capitulo es LARGUISIMO :/ pero los otros son mas cortitos :D lo prometo

no les digo que hay dentro porque seguro ya lo adivinaron ;3 o lo adivinaran en el proceso 3

espero que les agrade

PD soy hombre D: XD

PD2 :/ tengo problemas con el tiempo verbal D: pero estoy intentando mejorar en ello

PD3 D: no coloco los nombres de las tecnicas "no jutsu" porque no se escribir los nombres en japones :/ de algunas tecnicas que invente D: hay algunas cosas que no se y les pido disculpas por ello 3

sin mas que decir 3 espero les agrade!

* * *

**La rosa del artista**

**Capítulo uno:** La caída al umbral**  
**

La cacería del Bijuu de las nueve colas ya había sido decretada por parte del líder de "Nubes rojas" a cada dúo integrante de la organización criminal para que estuvieran alerta en caso de que se encontraran con el Jinchuriki, decretando su captura inmediata en caso de llegar a topárselo… sin embargo el equipo más posible a encontrarse con el ninja portador del "Zorro de las nueve colas" eran los dos más recientes miembros de la organización: Deidara y Tobi.

Por su parte, tanto el artista de cabellera rubia como el ninja de la máscara anaranjada, tenían "otras" razones para estar rondando en las cercanías de la villa oculta de la hoja… aunque esos motivos fuesen más personales por parte del artista.

Ambos criminales ninjas se encontraban en un lugar desolado rodeado de algunas montañas y un claro cielo completamente despejado. No se veía un alma distinta a ellos dos, lo que les facilitaba el charlar antes de moverse o retirarse del sitio en que estaban parados.

—Senpai, ¿podrías decirme de nuevo por qué estamos aquí? —consultaba el ninja de la máscara anaranjada, notándosele en el tono de voz qué tan confundido estaba.

—Me pregunto… ¿quién de los dos será el primero en caer?, un.

Se cuestionaba el criminal de larga cabellera rubia, observándose un par de veces aquellas extrañas bocas que poseía en sus palmas verificando, de esa forma, el estado de las figuras que iba moldeando con su chakra.

—¿Senpai? ¡Senpai!

—¡Cállate un momento, Tobi! ¿No ves que estoy pensando sobre el siguiente ataque? ¡Un! —respondía un tanto molesto el hombre de ojos azules.

—Bueno, es que si no me respondes ¿cómo esperas que tenga alguna idea sobre lo que se supone que vamos a hacer? —se rascaba reiteradamente tras de su cabeza, escuchándosele más confundido que antes.

—Tú sólo apégate al plan, Tobi —decía nuevamente observando las bocas especiales en sus palmas, sonriendo unos segundos antes de terminar de responderle—, si es que llegásemos a toparnos con Sasuke lo volaremos en pedazos… si nos topamos con el Jinchuriki de las nueve colas… tenemos que actuar con cautela.

—Ah… ¿Tan poderosos son los "Contenedores" de los que ha hablado el líder?

—Se nota que sólo eres un novato, Tobi —le respondería mirándole una vez más, manteniendo aquella extraña sonrisa que había puesto unos segundos antes, para luego decir en voz muy baja algo para él mismo— ¡Finalmente están listas! —nuevamente fijaría sus ojos en su compañero de túnica negra y nubes rojas, para luego agitar su brazo izquierdo de forma veloz— ¡Aléjate unos pasos, Tobi!

—¡Ah! ¡Senpai!

Tobi haría caso a las palabras del ninja de cabellera rubia, retrocediendo rápidamente unos cuantos metros para dejar un espacio lo suficientemente grande para la ejecución especial de las técnicas de Deidara; en tanto el rubio haría que las bocas de sus manos escupieran la arcilla imbuida con su propio y potente chakra, ahora pasando a la etapa de moldearla con sus manos para crear dos pequeñas figuras de arcilla con semejanza a dos pequeñas grullas de cuatro alas.

—¡No importa quién sea a quien nos topemos primero! —el artista lanzaría las figuras de arcilla al aire en un radio más o menos alejado por sobre su cabeza para, luego, juntando ambas manos y alzando sus dedos medio e índice accionar el chakra imbuido en las figuras, lo que haría que éstas se transformaran en versiones gigantes de las pequeñas estatuillas de las que salieron, quedando como medios de transporte vivientes al caer al piso—, ¡saldremos triunfantes de esto! ¡Un!

—¡Vaya! ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Nunca dejas de asombrarme! —observaría fijamente a las grullas de arcilla vivientes que el artista había creado hace un par de segundos, para luego girar su rostro y volver a ver a la dirección del mencionado—… pero sigo sin saber cuál es nuestra prioridad… —se colocaría pensativo, moviendo su palma izquierda por debajo de lo que sería su mentón, rascándoselo unos momentos mientras agita suavemente su cabeza en forma de negación—, ¿no deberíamos fijarnos en si ir a por Sasuke-kun o a por el contenedor del Bijuu?

—Tobi, lo importante aquí es llegar a alguno de los dos sin importar quién sea, en lo particular me encantaría darle una horrible sorpresa a ese "Uchiha irritante"... _"aquel que se atrevió a burlarse de mi arte"_ —Deidara mencionaba para su propio interior, no pudiendo evitar morderse un poco su labio inferior mientras recordaba algunas cosas respecto a la persona de la que hablaba, aquella que lo metió en todo esto: Uchiha Itachi.

En lo que el rubio recordaba aquellas cosas, se iba subiendo sobre la grulla en un rápido y certero salto, quedando directamente en su espalda mientras acomodaba un poco su sombrero de paja, para luego volver a sonreír de una forma algo sospechosa sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

—¡Está bien, Deidara-senpai! Pero sigo sin saber por qué siempre terminas sobreexcitándote tanto cuando te acuerdas de Itachi-san —colocaría sus brazos de una forma como si dudara de las habilidades de su senpai—, es decir sí, te venció y todo esto y, por lo que he escuchado, ridiculizándote a tal punto que…

—¡¿Quieres subirte de una maldita vez para que podamos partir? ¡Un! —interrumpiría exclamando muy molesto el artista de rubia cabellera, dándose a conocer lo mucho que le irritaba que le mencionaran a la persona que lo venció de aquella forma, como si el artista hubiese sido muchísimo más débil que él.

Tobi daría un pequeño salto hacia atrás al ver la reacción de Deidara, agitando unos momentos sus brazos para, luego de ello, apegarse a la pata de la grulla que había sido creada para ser su montura voladora.

—¡S-Senpai! ¡Pero no reacciones así! —agitaría su brazo izquierdo tratando de calmarlo— ¡Sólo estaba haciendo mención de algo que tú comenzaste!  
Suspiraría aún molesto el rubio, para luego no prestar más atención a su compañero y hacer que su grulla de arcilla comenzara a emprender el vuelo, dejando la charla hasta ahí.

—¡Senpai! ¡Espérame! ¡Aún no me subo! —nuevamente agitaría su brazo observando preocupado el que Deidara emprendiera vuelo sin esperarlo, a lo que se subiría con mucha dificultad a la montura de arcilla, lo que haría que la misma comenzara a elevarse tras del artista— ¡Espérame! ¡Deidara-Senpai! ¡Aún no me dices contra quién vamos!

—¡Eres una molestia, Tobi! ¡Un!

Y de esa forma ambos ninjas criminales se marcharon en busca de un objetivo, el primero que se topara contra ellos dos: o Naruto, quien poseía en su interior al Bijuu de las nueve colas para atraparlo y arrancarle el demonio… o Sasuke, por motivos más personales por parte de Deidara, quien quería demostrar su valía por sobre alguien que, hace mucho tiempo, lo humilló de forma notable.

Lejos de allí, el grupo completo que se había organizado para buscar a Sasuke seguía tras la pista del Uchiha sobreviviente de su clan, formado por grupos de tres… excepto por el que iba con Naruto como cabeza, ya que éste estaba conformado por cuatro miembros… él, Hinata Hyuuga, Yamato y uno de los perros rastreadores de Kakashi; el objetivo del grupo completo (ahora disperso) era poder toparse con el ninja portador del Sharingan y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha… aunque fuera por la fuerza.

La meta de Naruto era clara: encontrar a Sasuke a cualquier costo y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha para que dejase de corromperse por el odio… era el destino de ambos ninjas, era lo que el Uzumaki debía hacer para salvar a su amigo lleno de rencor antes de que el mismo odio acabara con su vida.

Ello mismo hacía emocionarse al ninja de rubios cabellos, lo que lo alteraba lentamente mientras avanzaban en su búsqueda del Uchiha menor.

—Sasuke… —mencionaba con un notable semblante de preocupación, inquietud y exaltación al mismo tiempo… quizás más de lo que debiera mostrar en ese momento, lo que preocupaba al superior de ellos: Yamato, ya que cualquier cambio en el estado del ninja de ojos azules podría provocar la aparición del "Manto del zorro".

—Naruto-kun, trata de calmarte, debes recordar que estamos con dos excelentes ninjas rastreadores —le recordaba al Uzumaki mostrando una convincente sonrisa para intentar hacer que el Jinchuriki de las nueve colas se calmase un poco, luego observando tanto a la Hyuuga que los acompañaba como al enorme perro café que olfateaba en el piso, "Gran toro ladrador" —, con Hinata-chan usando el Byakugan para ver a una enorme lejanía… y Toro ladrador rastrando el olor de Sasuke-kun… seguro que lo encontraremos pronto.

El simple hecho de escuchar que existía una probabilidad de localizar rápidamente al Uchiha llenaba de emoción al rubio, aunque su semblante no sabía del todo cómo expresar la felicidad… así que la sorpresa se apoderaba de su rostro.

—¿M-Me lo promete, Yamato-sensei? ¡¿Me jura que vamos a poder encontrarlo rápidamente de esta forma? —empuñaría sus manos clavando su mirar en el de su superior, aflorando completamente la esperanza en su semblante.

Yamato asentiría con su cabeza clarificándole que sería de esa forma, para luego responderle.

—Te prometo que será así, Naruto-kun, y traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha.

—Eso es… ¡Eso es estupendo! —agitaría sus manos empuñadas aumentando la esperanza en su ser… la cual se podía ver a través de sus ojos azules— ¡lo traeremos de vuelta al fin!... es cierto… —giraría un poco su rostro para observar fijamente a la Hyuuga, adelantándose un poco para colocarse al lado de la ninja de cabello con tonalidad azul oscuro— Hinata-chan… ¿has podido encontrar algo relacionad a Sasuke?

—N-No… Naruto-kun… —el hecho de que el ninja del zorro de las nueve colas le hablara tan directamente haría que la Hyuuga se sonrojara enormemente, tartamudeando un poco por lo mismo… mas sin dejar de mantener su técnica ocular… aunque lo que sí: más distraída.

—Hinata-chan, concéntrate en el objetivo —le recriminaría un poco el ninja apodado a sí mismo como "Yamato".

—¡S-Sí! ¡L-Lo siento!... —la ninja de cabello azul se concentraría nuevamente ante la recriminación de Yamato, para luego entrecerrar un poco sus ojos y mirar de un lado al otro— No se puede ver nada atravesando el bosque… lo que puede significar que no está aquí… o que quizás está fuera del alcance de mi Byakugan.

—Habrá que seguir buscando, Gran Toro Ladrador tampoco ha podido encontrar nada y es uno de los perros de Kakashi-senpai que mejor olfato tiene —también entrecerraría un poco sus ojos, para luego mirar unos segundos hacia atrás—, igualmente nos hemos alejado mucho del punto de reunión y nadie ha hecho un llamado, lo que obviamente significa que Sasuke-kun debe estarse escondiendo muy bien, que sabe nuestra ubicación o, incluso, que ya está luchando contra Itachi.

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrería la mejilla izquierda del rubio de ojos azules, para luego tragar un poco de saliva y hablar de forma algo lenta.

—Es cierto, nuestro objetivo primordial es encontrar a alguno de los dos… Itachi o Sasuke… tenemos dos posibilidades pero sólo el rastro del olor de Sasuke —entrecerraría un poco sus ojos mordiéndose su pulgar derecho, para luego hablar para sí mismo—. Me pregunto… ¿Sakura-chan habrá encontrado algo?

Y lejos del espeso bosque que el grupo del Uzumaki estaba atravesando para poder tener la posibilidad de encontrar a alguno de los dos hermanos se encontraba la ninja de cabellos rosados, haciendo la misma clase de búsqueda que ellos: encontrar a alguno de los dos Uchihas lo más rápido que fuese posible.

Sakura había logrado llegar a un pueblo e, incluso, detectado el olor del Uchiha que uno de los perros de Kakashi había logrado rastrear… significando una falsa alarma, puesto que en el mismo pueblo que ella estaba revisando se encontraba la ninja detectora de chakra llamada Karin, actual compañera de Sasuke, que tenía el olor del Uchiha en su ropa… pero ambas mujeres no se conocían… lo que simplemente había significado "una falsa alarma".

Incluso con aquella pista falsa que había emocionado a la Haruno y, luego de ello, decepcionado al no haber logrado encontrar nada… la ninja de cabellos rosados prosiguió en su camino atravesando el pueblo en la espera de volver a tener la señal del Uchiha menor.

—Sasuke-kun… —musitaba suavemente la ninja de la fuerza sobre-humana, notándosele en un estado emocional muy parecido al del Uzumaki.

—Vamos, niña, no tienes que decepcionarte por el hecho de que aún no encontremos a tu antiguo compañero de equipo —decía uno de los perros que acompañaban a Sakura, específicamente aquel de tonalidades anaranjadas que normalmente mencionaba que la Haruno era muy irritable.

—No es tan fácil simplemente no decepcionarme… —Sakura voltearía unos momentos para ver cuánto habían avanzado al salir del pueblo, ya casi no viéndose la salida de éste— Teníamos el rastro de Sasuke-kun ahí mismo y… y aún así nos fue imposible el poder localizarlo.

—Bueno, la respuesta puede ser bastante sencilla, cariño —contestaba el otro miembro del equipo: un perro de color gris, también invocación del ninja de cabellos plateados.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es fácil de entender… —el can anaranjado se detendría unos momentos para mirar a la muchacha de cabellos rosados, sentándose en el proceso—. Lo más probable es que ese niño ya sepa que lo estamos buscando y haya creado algunas distracciones para que fuera más complicado de encontrársele.

—Sí, quizás impregnó de su olor a alguna criatura distinta que pasara entre la multitud para hacernos alguna otra distracción… las posibilidades son muchas, y si es que Sasuke es como ustedes lo pintan… —el perro gris alzaría la cabeza hacia el cielo— entonces es la posibilidad que más se me ocurre.

Sakura se detendría junto a los perros, dándose cuenta de que ellos tenían razón: lo más probable es que el Uchiha menor haya podido adivinar que ellos estaban siguiéndole… a lo que pudo haber creado falsas distracciones para poder alejarse más fácil del rango de búsqueda de los grupos divididos. Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella.

—Sí… ¡Sí! —la chica de ojos color esmeralda daría un pequeño salto, notándosele emocionada por comprender lo que estaban diciéndole— ¡Tienen toda la razón! ¡Sasuke-kun debió crear distracciones!... —de la emoción pasaría a la preocupación, mirando unos segundos hacia abajo— pero eso únicamente agrava las cosas… ¿cómo podríamos rastrarlo si pueden existir otras presencias con su olor?

—Bueno… es cosa de rastrear cada una y…

—Hey, kunoichi… lindas invocaciones que traes ahí.

Interrumpiría súbitamente la voz de alguien más en el lugar. Una voz masculina que se mezclaba junto al ruido que se escuchaba entre unos arbustos.

—¿Quién está ahí? —la chica de ojos color esmeralda se pondría en guardia, sacando rápidamente un kunai que empuñaría con su mano derecha— ¡Hazte presente!

Ambos perros repetirían la acción de ponerse en modo de ataque y alerta al escuchar aquella voz con tono amenazante.

—Bueno… no soy nadie que deberías de saber, sólo quiero que me pases a esos perros.

Nuevamente se escucharía aquella voz, la diferencia es que ahora saldrían de, entre los arbustos cercanos, un par de ninjas completamente armados y dispuestos a atacar, apareciendo momentos luego el líder del grupo: un hombre relativamente alto, musculoso y con un traje de color blanco, algo holgado y de estilo oriental.

—¡Ninjas de la Aldea de la Hierba! —exclamaría sorprendida y aún en estado defensivo la kunoichi.

El líder del grupo sonreiría levemente ante la deducción de la Haruno, para luego comenzar a esculcar entre sus ropas a por algo.

—Es sorprendente tu poder deductivo, niña, ni siquiera tenía el protector puesto en algún lugar que pudieras notar y aún así pudiste adivinar de qué aldea proveníamos —hablaba el hombre alto y de cabello largo mientras sacaba su protector para colocárselo en la frente—, ¿qué fue lo que nos delató?

—¡La ropa! ¡Ya había enfrentado a ninjas de la Aldea de la hierba antes! ¡Tratar de ocultar la identidad sólo escondiendo el protector y no el traje originario del lugar es una enorme ridiculez!

—Sakura comenzaría a avanzar un poco para quedar al mismo nivel que los perros de Kakashi; siempre manteniendo la guardia y los ojos bien abiertos para intentar adivinar los movimientos del enemigo en caso de que pensaran atacar.

Por otro lado los subordinados del hombre musculoso se irían agrupando detrás de éste, revelándose que era un grupo de cinco individuos… pero sólo el mandamás del conjunto era quien parecía manejarse con la fuerza bruta.

—Mira, niña, lo único que quiero es que me entregues a esos dos perros —el mandamás del conjunto sonreiría de la parte izquierda de su cara, para luego entrecruzarse de brazos dando un paso hacia delante—; eres bastante inteligente en deducir así nada más de dónde proveníamos por la ropa, por tanto debe significar que sabes mucho acerca de las aldeas ocultas fuera de donde provengas tú… y por ello mismo supongo que deberías saber que nosotros, los ninjas de la Aldea oculta de la Hierba, nos especializamos en las plantas y en los animales, ¿no?

—¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡No sé por qué me dicen cosas que yo ya sé! ¡No soy una ninja común y corriente como creen que soy! ¡Y si tengo que arriesgar mi vida para detenerlos y proseguir mi camino… —Sakura haría un pequeño movimiento de brazos y de piernas para quedar en una posición más decisiva de ataque que parecía llamarlos a inicializar éste— entonces lo haré!

—¡Vaya, niña! Tienes muchas agallas —respondía uno de los subordinados del hombre musculoso—. Señor Agito, ¿comenzamos el ataque?  
El hombre de cabellera larga y negra nuevamente sonreiría, sólo que ahora ante la pregunta de su subordinado, para luego mirar a dos integrantes del grupo sin dejar de estar cruzado de brazos.

—Kenta, Nobu… vapuleen a esa niña hasta que entregue a los perros por voluntad propia.

—¡Sí! ¡Agito-sensei! —respondían al unísono dos aprendices de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar "Agito".

—Sakura-chan… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos… nos superan en número y…

—¡No me importa que nos superen en número! —interrumpiría rápidamente al perro gris, para luego mostrar una sonrisa de determinación— Los voy a sacar de aquí sanos y salvos, los detendré y, luego de ello, buscaré a Sasuke-kun…

—¡Pero…! ¡Pero… Sakura-chan! ¡No sabemos de qué son capaces! —nuevamente respondería uno de los canes, sólo que esta vez era el anaranjado que siempre recriminaba la actitud de la chica de ojos color esmeralda.

—¡Ya no soy aquella niña asustadiza que no aportaba nada al grupo! Luego del entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama me he vuelto más fuerte, más determinada y, además de todo… ¡Jamás tendría el atrevimiento de abandonar a mis amigos!

—¡S-Sakura-chan! —contestarían ambos canes dualmente.

—Chiyo-baasama y yo derrotamos a un miembro muy poderoso de Akatsuki… solas… a punto de ser asesinadas y transformadas en marionetas de la colección de aquel Akatsuki, Sasori… ¡¿y voy a permitir que un par de pandilleros me derroten así de fácil? ¡No estoy dispuesta!

Después de decir aquello, la kunoichi de cabello rosado lanzaría el primer ataque, agarrando velocidad para, luego de ello, impulsarse poderosamente frente al hombre musculoso que se refugiaba tras de los dos súbditos que había mandado a suprimirla.

—¡Es muy rápida! —contestaba bastante sorprendido el hombre llamado Agito.

—¡No me subestimen! ¡Shannaro! —exclamaría Sakura segundos antes de concentrar la suficiente cantidad de chakra en su puño derecho para, inmediatamente después, escoger un objetivo entre las "dos barreras" de aquel hombre.

La chica de cabello rosado escogería un objetivo y lanzaría su más poderoso puñetazo directamente a la cara de uno de ellos, acertando completamente ante la distracción que los tres tenían y, por consiguiente y ante la cantidad de energía centrada en un solo punto haría que el puñetazo mandara muy lejos a su víctima, llegando a sacarle un poco de sangre que mancharía la cara tanto del líder como del compañero del hombre golpeado.

—¡Rayos! Ella… ¡Ella es realmente poderosa! ¡Dejó inconsciente a Kenta apenas su golpe le dio en la cara! —exclamaba el compañero del hombre que había sido mandado a volar lejos, para luego comenzar a sentirse nervioso y sacar rápidamente unos Kunais— ¡No te perdonaré esa actuación, niña!

Y dicho aquello, el hombre apodado Nobu daría un poderoso salto directo hacia un árbol. Utilizándolo como punto de apoyo daría otro salto muy alto, buscando el lugar perfecto para situarse sobre la kunoichi y, de esa forma, comenzar a sacar innumerables cantidades de Kunais que empezaría a lanzar de tres en tres.

—¡Muere, niña insolente!

La Haruno escucharía el sonido de aquellas filosas armas de a distancia, para inmediatamente observar hacia el cielo y, gracias a ello mismo, hacer un salto hacia atrás que le permitiría esquivar los seis primeros Kunais, sin embargo el hombre seguía lanzando más y más elementos filosos en la espera de que alguno acertara a Sakura y que la dejara el suficiente tiempo inhabilitada para poder ejecutar otra clase de técnicas.

Sin embargo, la chica seguía esquivando fácilmente los kunais gracias a sus rápidos movimientos, lo que parecía desesperar a los compañeros del hombre.

—¡Vamos! ¡Kenta! ¡No eres así de débil! ¡Eres el más rápido del grupo y no puedes acertarle a una simple niña! —gritaba muy molesto el líder del grupo.

—¡Eso intento! ¡Pero esquiva muy fácilmente mis ataques! —respondería el subordinado del hombre, para luego colocar ambas de sus manos en forma de creación de sellos.

—¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! —Sakura enterraría su palma izquierda en el suelo para poder crear la suficiente fricción que fuese capaz de detenerla y, de esa forma, dar un salto lo suficientemente fuerte hacia el cielo en busca de interceptar al hombre y detenerle antes de que ejecutara su invocación.

—¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo… cómo ella…?

—¡Acabaré con esto de una vez! ¡Shannaro!

Nuevamente gritaría la muchacha volviendo a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño derecho justo antes de darle un golpe tan brutal en el estómago que haría que el chico simplemente cayera con tal fuerza al piso… que al chocar con éste lo agrietaría y dejaría un pequeño agujero rodeando el cuerpo del ninja.

—¡Mierda! —volvía a gritar el mandamás sorprendido, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás fijando completamente sus ojos en la kunoichi, ahora diciendo para sí mismo algunas palabras— "¡ella es realmente rápida!... Su fuerza y su determinación… me recuerdan demasiado a Tsunade-hime."

Una vez que Sakura finalizó el ataque contra la "otra" barrera del tipo, ella se alzaría nuevamente, para luego mirar al líder del grupo y preparar un nuevo golpe en busca de darle directamente en la cara.

—¡No dejaré que te los lleves!

—¡"_Técnica de la enredadera sofocante_"! —otro de los miembros del grupo, luego de terminar unos sellos en el piso en lo que la kunoichi se mantenía distraída tratando de atacar al líder, haría la invocación de una enredadera saliente directamente debajo de los pies de la muchacha, deteniéndola rápidamente en el proceso.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué… qué pasó? —se quejaría muy sorprendida la Haruno, quien se encontraba completamente atrapada en la técnica de la enredadera que habían invocado para apresarla. Obviamente ello la había inmovilizado… lo que significaba que el ataque del puño asesino no podría ser ejecutado en ese momento— ¡Me atraparon! ¡Me fijé tanto en el jefe del conjunto… que no me acordé que habían otros dos tipos ahí mismo!

—¡Bien hecho, Takamaru! ¡Vamos, Yoshumaru! ¡Usa tu invocación de la hiena para que se la devore de una maldita vez! —Agito voltearía rápidamente para poder ver al último mencionado, el cual rápidamente comenzaría a hacer sellos para poder invocar algún animal.

—¡Rayos! ¡N-No puedo romper esta enredadera! ¡Si invocan alguna cosa así de grande… pueden ser capaces de matarme!

—¡Hemos ganado! ¡Tus invocaciones son nuestras! —vocearía fuertemente el jefe del grupo, creyendo tener la victoria asegurada en la batalla.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! —se escucharían dos voces al mismo tiempo exclamando con mucho dolor, de igual forma, la enredadera que sujetaba a Sakura parecería haberse debilitado un poco.

—¡¿Qué ray…

Los perros que Kakashi había asignado a Sakura se habían lanzado a morder las muñecas de ambos ninjas, tratando de crear una distracción que atontara la acción de estos mismos… lo cual había funcionado, ya que mientras Yoshamaru jamás pudo completar la invocación del animal al recibir una mordedura directa en el brazo de la invocación que lo paralizaba, Takamaru había sido mordido tan fuertemente en la mano que creaba la invocación de la enredadera, debilitando la constricción que se había creado sobre ella. La chica de ojos color esmeralda estaba lista para libertarse.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Aprovecha que está débil! —gritaba el can de color gris.

—¡Malditos perros!

Ambos subordinados, que habían perdido una combinación perfecta de ataque gracias a los perros de Kakashi, golpearían a los canes con fuertes puñetazos en las entrañas de los animales, mandándolos un par de metros lejos.

—¡Maldita sea!... ¡Mi brazo está sangrando! Ese perro… ¡Ese perro me mordió muy fuerte! —se quejaba Takamaru, un ninja de cabello color café corto que había hecho la previa invocación de la enredadera que envolvió a Sakura— ¡Hay que volver a hacer las invocaciones!

—Claro que sí, ¡ahora no podemos fallar! —le contestaba su compañero, Yoshamaru, volviendo a tratar de hacer los sellos de invocación en lo que su compañero intentaba recuperar la fuerza de la hiedra.

—¡No caeré en esto de nuevo! —gritaba una bastante enfurecida Sakura, quien reuniendo todas sus fuerzas posibles lograría destrozar la enredadera que la atrapaba y, por ende, libertarse lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente.

—¡Chicos! ¡Cuidado! —advertía el líder aún sin hacer ningún movimiento en concreto, sólo observar.

—¡Shannaro!

Una vez pronunciada aquella palabra, Sakura repetiría el ataque concentrando chakra en su puño derecho, corriendo rápidamente hacia ambos enemigos y dándole un poderoso golpe directo en el estómago a uno de ellos que, gracias al impacto del puñetazo, impactaría a su compañero que se encontraba detrás del primero mandándolo muy lejos de allí. Ambos ya estaban completamente inhabilitados para la batalla; por ello mismo Sakura se detendría unos momentos agachándose y respirando agitada, tratando de recuperar fuerzas para, finalmente, observar a ambos canes que yacían en el suelo.

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Se encuentran bien? —Sakura se alzaría rápidamente para correr donde ambos canes, encendiendo su chakra médico en el camino… olvidándose de una pequeña cosa…— ¡Los curaré y estarán bien!

Pero antes de que la Haruno pudiese siquiera alcanzar a tocar a los perros, una enorme piedra que tenía doble del tamaño de su cabeza le impactaría directamente en la nuca, haciendo que la kunoichi perdiera completamente el equilibrio y que el mismo golpe de la roca tras de su cabeza hiciera que caminara rápidamente hacia delante, no alcanzando a frenar su caminar frente a un barranco que estaba al horizonte y, por ende, cayendo por éste.

Agito, quien era el único del quinteto de la Aldea oculta de la Hierba que quedaba, había desprendido un par de rocas en la distracción de la kunoichi para impactarle directamente con uno de sus ataques antes de que pudiera auxiliar a los canes de Kakashi, lo que hizo que ella no pudiera evitar el golpe y que cayera por el barranco.

Ella no iba a morir con eso, el impacto no había sido tan duro como para romperle la cabeza, de igual forma lo que había al final del precipicio era una especie de lago que conectaba con otros estanques, por tanto el mismo charco no tan profundo lograría amortiguar la caída de la ninja. Él debía finiquitar el ataque para vengar la humillación que habían recibido por parte de ella.

—¿Creías que éramos así de sencillos de vencer? ¿Eh? ¡¿Niña? ¡No eres más que una novata! —Agito desprendería algunas otras rocas con un certero golpe de su brazo izquierdo, utilizando pura fuerza bruta, para luego levantar un peñasco sobre su cabeza tan grande que, si le caía encima a Sakura, seguramente moriría aplastada— ¡SIENTE MI IRA!

Gritaría acercándose al barranco en la espera de ver con sus ojos a la kunoichi, localizarla con la vista y lanzarle el peñasco encima.

—¡Muere!...

Pero antes de que lograra hacer nada, ambos canes de Kakashi se lanzarían sobre el musculoso hombre, sujetándoles con la mandíbula los brazos, mordiéndole tan fuerte que comenzaría a sangrar… por ende a perder el equilibrio de la roca sobre su cabeza y, finalmente, el mismo impacto que hicieron los perros al lanzarse sobre el hombre simplemente haría que cayera por el barranco en un ángulo distinto de Sakura, llevándose consigo a los perros hacia el vacío de la quebrada.

—¡Maldición! —gritaría el hombre mientras iba cayendo con los perros aún mordiéndole los brazos y sin poder soltar del todo el enorme pedrusco.

¡Sakura-chan!

En otra parte bastante lejos de allí y aún atravesando el bosque… los ojos de un preocupadísimo Uzumaki se abrirían de par en par, comenzando a sudar unos momentos y a temblar sus labios, deteniéndose unos momentos de la caminata en la búsqueda de alguno de los Uchihas.

—… Sakura… chan… —Naruto llevaría su palma directamente sobre su corazón, comenzando a apretarse con mucha fuerza mientras el temblor en sus labios iba acrecentándose.

—¿N…Naruto-kun? —le observaría fijamente una preocupada muchacha de cabello azul oscuro, deteniéndose junto al mayor del grupo— ¿Ocurre algo?...

—Siento… siento que algo pudo haberle pasado… a Sakura-chan… —el rubio se mostraría incluso más nervioso que antes, bajándole otro par de gotas de sudor— Tengo esa sensación…

Una mano se posaría en el hombro izquierdo del Uzumaki y le frotaría suavemente, intentando tratar de calmarlo.

—¿No confías en Sakura-chan? ¿Naruto-kun?

—¡Yamato-sensei! —le miraría fijamente aún manteniendo la sorpresa.

—Sakura-chan es la alumna prodigia de Tsunade-sama, ¿tú crees que ella podría ser vencida así de fácil? ¿Por qué crees que Kakashi-senpai sólo le otorgó dos pequeños perros rastreadores en vez de que fuese con un grupo más grande? —sonreiría frente al rubio antes de contestarle— Porque Kakashi-senpai sabe que Sakura-chan puede encargarse ella sola de cualquier enemigo.

Naruto le miraría de una forma un poco más fija, brillándole ligeramente los ojos… para luego sonreír cerrando lentamente sus ojos y haciendo una pequeña negación con la cabeza.

—Sí, tiene razón, es imposible que Sakura-chan pueda ser vencida así de fácil… —entrecerraría sus ojos manteniendo aquel gesto, para luego inspirar profundamente y ponerse en marcha— ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos encontrar a Sasuke!

Yamato nuevamente sonreiría cuando ve al rubio recuperar la compostura, para luego ponerse en marcha igualmente.

—¡E-Espérenme! —e igualmente la Hyuuga comnzaría a seguirlos de cerca, sonrojándose luego de haber presenciado una vez más la determinación del Uzumaki. Luego diría algo para sí misma—_ Él… se recupera tan fácilmente… Naruto-kun… es sencillamente maravilloso._

Lo que Yamato y Hinata no sabían… era que Naruto tenía razón en sospechar que algo malo le había sucedido a la chica de pelo rosado, que luego de aquella pelea, sería una enorme suerte si es que aún se encontrara con vida, de igual forma su viaje en busca del Uchiha menor proseguía inocente y sin saber los peligros que avecinaban.

Por otro lado, en el cielo y cerca del lugar donde se había dado la inesperada batalla de Sakura y los ninjas de la Aldea oculta de la Hierba, se encontraban dos viajeros con un propósito muy en mente. Nada podría sacarlos de sus objetivos planteados… nada… excepto…

—¡Senpai! No es que quiera ser insistente pero... ¿Al menos sabe a dónde vamos? —consultaría el shinobi de la máscara anaranjada, quien se encontraba bien abrazado al cuello de la grulla de arcilla.

—¡No seas imbécil, Tobi! Desde esta altura se puede tener una vista panorámica respecto a cualquiera de los dos objetivos que tenemos, un —el artista de rubia cabellera se mantendría usando la mirilla telescópica ubicada en su ojo izquierdo para, de esa manera, cubrir una mayor distancia visual y, por ende, encontrar más fácilmente al objetivo.

—El problema no es ese, Deidara-senpai, a lo que me refiero es que… —Tobi comenzaría a agitar su brazo izquierdo frente al ninja de cabellera rubia— ¡Ni siquiera sé qué rayos es lo que vamos a hacer! —se sentaría sobre el cuello de la grulla y se colocaría en pose pensativa— si no me equivoco el objetivo era buscar al Jinchuriki poseedor del demonio de las nueve colas, pero luego se te ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a atacar al hermano menor de Itachi-san… —volvería a mirar a Deidara— ¿Qué no eso es faltar respecto a la misión primordial?

—Mira, Tobi, la misión es importante pero… también es importante saldar algunas pequeñas cuentas pendientes que tengo con Itachi… por otro lado, y si no me equivoco, Sasuke se estaba volviendo una amenaza para Akatsuki, así que cualquiera de los dos es un buen objetivo—nuevamente utilizaría la mirilla telescópica para tratar de divisar algo desde el cielo.

—Senpai, con todo respeto… creo que no tienes idea de qué demon…

—¡¿Qué rayos?

—¡No me mates, senpai! —correría hacia la cola del ave de arcilla aferrándose a ésta lo más fuerte que le fuese posible, asustado por la última reacción del artista.

—Acabo de divisar algo muy interesante ahí abajo, Tobi, así que iremos descendiendo ahora mismo —Deidara se alzaría sobre el ave de arcilla, dejando de utilizar la mirilla y, ahora, centrándose en hacer que ambas monturas vivientes comiencen a tener un vuelo en descenso suave.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Senpai! ¿Qué fue esta vez lo que localizaste? —volvería a la posición en la que estaba antes, para luego seguir mirando a Deidara.

—Es algo bastante interesante, Tobi, no te adelantaré más —El shinobi de ojos azules alzaría su palma izquierda colocando en posición sus dedos índice y medio, activando nuevamente sus creaciones vivientes de arcilla para que, de esa forma, comenzaran a hacer un vuelo en descenso de forma agresiva con el único fin de llegar rápido al piso.

—¡Espera! ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Nos vas a matar! —Nuevamente se abrazaría del cuello de la grulla aterrado por la velocidad en que iban las aves en picada.

—¡Veamos lo que sucederá! —exclamaba con emoción y una enorme sonrisa un tanto tétrica que evidenciaba que no le importaba la velocidad con la que bajaban aquellas aves de arcilla… contrario a cómo se encontraba Tobi.

—¡Más lento, Senpai! ¡Acabo de unirme a Akatsuki y no quiero morir mis primeros días de misión! —pero por más que alegaba… parecía que más rápido bajaban— ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!

Muy cerca de allí y con su cuerpo entre el agua y el césped del lugar… se encontraba la chica de pelo rosa, quien tenía un sangrado bastante notorio en su nuca producto del golpe que recibió de aquel pedrusco con el que le atacó el shinobi de la Aldea de la Hierba, por otro lado parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada producto de la caída y múltiples heridas evidenciaban lo fatal de ésta.

Su debilitada voz en el eco del viento era lo único que se podía oír por parte de los labios de Sakura.

—Na... Naruto…

Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la kunoichi antes de caer completamente desmayada en el lugar… afortunadamente su cabeza estaba a raíz del césped y parecía tener un buen apoyo con sus brazos en el suelo, lo que evitaba que la ligera corriente del charco en el que yacía se llevara su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, unos pasos se escuchaban gracias al sonido del césped siendo pisado, y estaban muy cerca de la Haruno. Se oían porque se estaban acercando específicamente a ella.

Finalmente el sonido de las pisadas se dejaron de oír una vez que aquellos que los provocaban quedaron frente a la kunoichi, observándola fijamente, analizándola sólo con la mirada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Senpai! ¡Si es una chica bastante bonita! —exclamaba uno de los shinobis que provocaron los ruidos de pasos, el siempre alegre y más reciente miembro del grupo: Tobi.

—Un… ¿Quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver otra vez? Y por la gravedad de heridas que hay en su cuerpo es obvio que se desató una pelea… —sonreiría de manera sospechosa antes de finalizar de hablar— y que aparentemente ganó… otra vez.

—¡Oh! ¡Senpai! Hablas como si ya la conocieras de antes… pero no se parece a ninguno de los bichos raros que componemos la organización —Tobi se agacharía para ver mejor a la Haruno.

—Sólo la conozco de vista, pero si es que fue capaz de eliminar a Sasori no danna así de fácil sólo tengo dos versiones: o la chica es realmente poderosa y una rival a tener en consideración… o que Sasori no danna sólo fue un fanfarrón incapaz de mantener su postura con respecto a sus ideales del arte. De cualquier forma, los ideales de danna fueron incorrectos, ya que no alcanzó a vivir una batalla con una simple kunoichi como ella—una vez más sonreiría de una forma extraña, para luego cerrar sus ojos y colocar su palma izquierda sobre la nuca de la kunoichi.

¡Dos peligrosos Akatsukis están frente a una chica que tuvo una batalla realmente agotadora! ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer con la muchacha? ¿La matarán? ¿La harán partícipe de algún plan? ¿Y qué pasará cuando Naruto se entere de ello?

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas finales**

espero que les haya gustado! =/ como dije antes es un eisodio muy largo D= pero los siguientes episodios seran mas cortos =) y de todas formas siento que deje muchos sucesos de la serie D= pero no se preocupen que todo tiene justificacion!

en el siguiente habra mas accion y todo ello =3 por otro lado D= si me he equivocado me avisan =) porque es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic 3

por otro lado D: y como he repetido todo este tiempo :/ los siguientes capitulos van a ser mas cortos 3

me dicen que opinan por favor y espero les haya gustado!


End file.
